


Through the Window

by Awnyaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: Hinata is unable to see her boyfriend as she studies for exams, so when he sneaks in through her window to see her, they make the most of their time together. [ItaHina]





	Through the Window

Kami, Itachi felt like a creep, sneaking in through the window of Hinata’s bedroom.

It was not the first time he had done this, it wasn’t even the first time this week.

But with finals coming up Hinata was on a strict ‘no-socialising’ schedule, overseen by her father.

This rule excluded her time in school and after-school study but seeing Itachi during this time was forbidden.

The first week had been ok, they had messaged occasionally and kept each other up to date on their days, but it wasn’t enough.

Itachi had missed holding her, he had missed kissing her, touching her, loving her.

He had first snuck into her room Sunday evening, he was greeted by a surprised squeal from his girlfriend at the time, and a book thrown at his head, but her excitement to see him made it so worth it.

It was quarter past seven now, he knew Hinata was downstairs having dinner with her family and so he waited in her room, lounging on her large bed, reading some articles on his phone.

He stilled when he heard footsteps approaching.

“I will be down after I get some more study done, Hanabi.” He heard Hinata’s voice say.

Hanabi’s muffled response was also heard through the door.

Hinata entered her room soon after, smiling at Itachi relaxing on her bed.

“Hi.” He smirked, opening his arms wide, inviting her to join him.

“Hi.” She responded, crawling over to meet him.

He met her in a kiss, her head tilting to slot better against his.

His hand found it’s way into her long, loose hair, tilting her head more as he deepened the kiss. She responded eagerly, crawling to sit on his lap, her arms linking around his neck.

“How was school?” he asked, pulling away.

“Fine,” she replied, soft lips reddening from their kiss, “How was your day off?”

“Torture, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He admitted, moving her hair from her neck and setting his lips on the exposed skin.

She laughed lightly at his answer, tilting her head to give him better access.

“Oh? And what were you thinking about?” she asked.

He smirked against her skin.

“I was thinking about this neck,” he started, nuzzling against the soft skin, inhaling her scent, “I was thinking about those lips,” he continued, moving his free hand to her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. “and these legs, of course.”

His hand trailed up the smooth skin of her leg, brushing under her skirt and towards her hips, squeezing gently every so often.

“What about them?” she asked, spreading her legs wider on his lap.

His hand trailed back then, towards her knee, tickling her lightly with his soft touches.

“How soft they feel,” he responded, kissing her neck softly, “how long and toned they are, how _easily_ they spread.”

His hand moved back up then, under her skirt and to her hip.

She kissed him in response, her mouth opening to meet his tongue with hers.

His hand moved from her hair to her waist, sliding to the front, meeting the other.

He reached to her shoulders, pushing the navy cardigan off her form.

Next, his hands moved to the buttons on her shirt, carefully undoing each one until they were all undone.

His lips left hers as he gently pushed her off him so that he could hover over her reclined body.

He pushed the shirt open, admiring the view presented before him.

Her skin was creamy and smooth, her collarbone pronounced, her breasts moving with every breath and her stomach toned and flat.

Her lacy black bra contrasted wonderfully with her pale skin, highlighting the fairness of her complexion.

He ducked down then to kiss her neck, training wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone, biting deeply into the skin of her shoulder, where he knew his mark wouldn’t be seen, except by her.

His right arms braced himself above her while his left hand trailed down her side, his thumb gently tracing back up from her hips to her chest.

He eventually grabbed her breast softly through the fabric of her bra, squeezing gently and moulding it in his hand.

His mouth had moved from her collarbone, down towards her other breast, his tongue darting underneath the fabric of her bra.

“I think this needs to come off.” He said, looking up at her through thick, dark lashes.

She smiled and nodded, sitting up with him and quickly throwing off her shirt, undoing her bra soon after and flinging it to the ground beside her bed.

“Much better.” He whispered, looking down at her revealed breasts.

Immediately he pushed her down again, mouth latching onto her left breast while his hand played with her right.

She moaned quietly in response, hips moving upwards to grind against his. He groaned as her crotch made contact with his, brushing against the growing erecting in his jeans.   

Hinata moaned softly, closing her eyes and focusing on the sensations rushing through her body. Her hands tangled into Itachi’s dark hair, releasing it from its tie, allowing the tresses to fall over his head, onto her chest where his mouth and hand were working.

She opened her legs more, allowing him to settle more comfortably between them. He grinded gently into her, the feeling of his clothed erection rubbing against her own clothed private area causing excitement to flutter through her.

His mouth returned to hers, swallowing a deep moan as his hand tweaked a very sensitive nipple.

His hand moved away from her breast then, trailing over her flat stomach down towards her thigh. She gasped when his hand moved under her skirt and up the inside of her thigh. His index finger lightly traced up the crotch of her panties, feeling the dampness forming there.

He smirked into their kiss and she moaned and tried to move down towards his finger.

“Umm, Itachi.” She pleaded when his lips released her.

He wasted no time removing her underwear and skirt, leaving her completely bare beneath him.

“Fuck.” He whispered, taking in her perfect body.

He sat back on his calves, licking one finger before trailing it along her opening, teasing the seam but never pushing in. When he hit that sensitive nub at the top of her opening, she bit her lips, attempting to muffle her squeal.

As he dragged his finger down and back up, he pushed in very lightly, gathering the juices that had begun to leak.

 _Kami,_ he thought, _she’s so wet already._

Finally, he pushed in with his finger, grinning as he noticed her fists clench. His finger went in with no reluctance at all, so he pressed in his second. Her hips raised and rolled, fucking herself on his fingers. He looked down at his hand. Her beautiful pussy sucking in his fingers greedily as she rolled her hips against her hand.

He wanted to taste her, and he did. He moved down slowly on the bed, careful not the removed his fingers from her heat. She opened her eyes in question, looking down to see why his fingers had just pulled out. She through her head back once again when his tongue replaces them.

He licked up and down her opening, dipping in and relishing her taste. She was phenomenal.

He was thankful the Hyuuga’s spent so much on their home because the thick walls were essential for blocking out the noise she was making right now with his head between her legs.

He brought his hand up to her crotch, above where his face was. He momentarily pulled away to dip his thumb into her, gathering her moisture before pressing he thumb against her clit. Before she could moan, his tongue was back inside her, fucking her as best her could while his thumb continued to massage the sensitive nub at the top.

Her hands gripped his hair, pushing him further into her crotch, grinding against his face. She was so close. He could feel her getting wetter, the wetness on his mouth making his movements sound slick and wet.

Her breathing increased, and she was panting above him now, head thrown back, hips raised.

Before she could climb over that edge, he stopped. She looked at him as though she was about to cry. He smirked and moved to kiss her lips, allowing her to taste herself.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding up against his shirt, trying to get as much friction as she could. She moaned in displeasure when he pulled away.

He pulled his shirt off over his head, followed by his jeans and underwear. Her eyes immediately went to his erection, long and hard, standing up against the small, dark curls of his pubis. As she reached out to touch him, he stopped her hand.

“Not today.” He smirked at her disappointed expression.

He reached beside her, into her bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. He carefully opened it, slipping it on over his length. She had propped herself back against the pillows, legs spread and waiting for him. He smirked down at her, placing one hand beside her head, the other holding his cock at her weeping entrance. He teased her with it, dragging the head up and down her opening without ever pushing in.

But the feeling was almost too much for him and he eventually pushed in fully. She moaned as she felt him finally fill her, sucking him into her heat. He gave her a moment to adjust to him being inside her, and only began to move when he got a responsive kiss on his shoulder.

He kissed her fully then, one hand on her hip, tilting her upwards, the other balancing his weight above her head. Her arms went down to his backside, squeezing it and pushing it into her. His lips moved to her neck, biting and licking, but not marking.

He thrusted deeply into her, encouraged by every noise she made. She moaned, gasped and whined, moving her hips rapidly with his. He felt himself grow close to orgasm and quickly pulled out.

He flipped her over, pulled her hips to meet his and pushed her head down, her ass right in front of him. He easily slipped back into her, fucking her tight heat as best he could.

His hand rested on her lower back, the other encircling her waist to play with her clit as he thrust in to her repeatedly. He felt her tighten around him, squeeze her with her muscles as she came, shuddering and moaning as she did.

He fucked her through her orgasm, loving how she seemed to flop lightly. But he held her hips up, thrusting until he too came inside of her. He bit her shoulder as he climaxed, driving himself into her as far as he could.

They stayed like that for several moments, allowing each other to catch their breath.

“Fuck.” He whispered against her neck, kissing her softly before he slowly pulled out.

She moaned as he removed himself, missing the full feeling her gave her.

They cleaned themselves thoroughly with wipes and tissues, before dressing once again.

While he loved holding her naked body, it was too risky in her home.

She lay on his chest then, softly running her fingers up and down his shirt.

“Thank you for coming over, I really needed that.” She smiled up at him, kissing his chin.

He smiled in return.

“Never thank me for coming to see you, it was in my own self-interest really.”

She laughed quietly and kissed his neck this time.

They lay their silently, enjoying each other’s company while they could.

Eventually she said she _did_ need to get back to study and so with one last kiss he left her.

She watched as he climbed back out her window, counting the days until he could use the door again.


End file.
